


fy faen

by wolfsbanex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Even, Hurt Mikael, Hurt Yousef, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, backgroundstory, repaired friendship, what happened at bakka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Even and the boys from Bakka meet againand Isak demands some answers.





	fy faen

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- i just want Even not to get hurt so this is my version of a reunion  
> \- enjoy.<3

It’s friday, which means, it’s time to party. Isak and Even are sitting on a couch, holding red cups and Isaks lips are constantly attached to his boyfriends mouth. „Halla“, a familiar voice interrupts the boys and Sana sits down with them, a small smile on her dark lips. „Nice lipstick, i like it.“ Even compliments the girl.

„Thanks“, Sana says and leans against the stacked pillows behind her. „You’re smiling.“ Isak points out and follows her eyes. „Is it because of this guy?“ he asks and points at Yousef, who just entered the room. Even stiffens. „No“, he whispers, his face pale. Isak frowns. Even gently pushes Isak down from his lap, wants to stand up and run, but Yousef already makes his way over to them, his eyes locked on Even.

„Hey Even. Long time no see.“ Even pulls Isak against himself. Isak yelps, placing his hands on Evens. „Ev, you’re hurting me.“ Even weakens his grip on his waist. „Hey Yousef.“ Yousef sits down beside him, nervously playing with his fingers. „So, how have you been?“ „Okay.“ Even answers, rubbing his hands up and down Isaks sides to keep himself busy. „How do you know Even?“ Isak blurts out and Evens hands stop.

Yousef nervously scrunches his nose before talking. „We went to the same school. With Mikael.“ Isak nods. „Speaking of…“ Mikael appears. „Even!“ Isak feels his boyfriend tense up again. „Hi“, he mumbles and hides his face in Isaks hoodie. „Even, what happened at Bakka?“ „Isak“, he says, „no.“ Even is afraid, his eyes wide and nervously twitching. Mikael eyes him up and down.

„Why not?“ Isak feels himself getting angry. „You’re supposed to trust me, you know?“ „Of course!“ Even snaps. „I do trust you! i just don’t want you to think badly of me.“ Yousef places a reassuring hand on Evens shoulder. „Even. It wasn’t your fault.“ „How are you not angry at me!“ Even is yelling by now. „You all should be fucking pissed at me!“ he points at Mikael. „We are, but we understand why you did what you did.“ Mikael says.  
„Ok can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!“ Isak demands. „I left Bakka because of a manic episode.“ Even whispers. „It was one of the first i ever had and i went insane. I scribbled mean comments all over the school walls, bashed in lockers and scratched our coaches’ car because he wanted to give me a 2 in sports.“ Yousef softly squeezes Evens shoulder.

Isak turns around, placing his hands on Evens cheeks. „Why haven’t you told me sooner?“ „Because Mikaels and Yousefs lives went to hell after my comments. I told everyone the worst secrets i knew from them. I betrayed their trust, and our friendship, and i can never…i shut them out. They tried to talk to me Isak, but i didn’t listen. There comes a time when something changes you, no matter the impact.You no longer feel amongst the fray.. And the feeling of loneliness is a brandished armor you wear the rest of your life.“

A tear makes its way down Evens face. „I’m sorry.“ he whispers over and over, his face in the crock of Isaks neck. Isak closes his eyes. „It’s okay Even, it’s okay. I love you. It wasn’t your fault.“ Mikael places his hand on Evens head. „It really wasn’t Even. We just wished you would have talked to us. You know how scared we got when you stopped talking? we never understood why you hated us so much that you’d ruin our reputation.“

Even looks up, eyes red and puffy. „I never wanted to, i swear.“ Isak stands up, keeping Evens hand in his. „We know, Even.“ Yousef reassures the other boy. And then Even is wrapped up in two boys. Mikael and Yousef were hugging Even, all of their shoulders shaking. Isak smiles softly before turning away. This was a private moment between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
